


Call It Magic (When I'm Next to You)

by strangestolive



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Hogwarts AU, M/M, anyways they're all wizards!, so is the triwizard tournament i guess, yule ball is happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangestolive/pseuds/strangestolive
Summary: It's time for the Yule Ball and everyone's trying to get dates. Richie's on the hunt and his target is Eddie.





	Call It Magic (When I'm Next to You)

**Author's Note:**

> violet and katie wanted a yule ball au so I must deliver!  
> Eddie and Ben are Hufflepuffs, Richie and Mike are Ravenclaw, Bill and Beverly are Gryffindors, and obviously, Stan is a Slytherin.   
> I hope you enjoy this, I had fun putting this together!!  
> (I did not proofread this but then again, when do I ever??)

“I’m going to ask Eddie to the Yule Ball.” Richie announced to Stan as he approached him. Stan was waiting in the hallway near the great hall for Richie, so they could walk to breakfast together and then to their first class of the day that they shared together.

“Good morning to you to.” Stan greeted his best friend. “What sparked that genius idea?” He questioned.

“Well, I had this dream last night,” Richie started. The two scurried through the chilly castle halls against the other wizards who had already gone for breakfast. “I was the chosen wizard for the tournament and so obviously I had to do the little first fancy dance at the beginning of the ball, but I didn’t have a partner.”

“Why didn’t you have a partner?” Stan interrupted as he hugged his books closer to his chest.

“That’s a fine question, Sir Staniel since I am so gorgeous my line of perspective dates is out the door.” Richie joked. “But I don’t know why I did not have a date. Regardless, I was standing on the dance floor without a date and I was worried that Grandma Mcgonagall was going to have to be my dance partner, but Eddie stepped in last second and we danced.” Richie explained.

“Eddie? Willingly being that close to you?” Stan questioned with a grin. “That clearly marks it as a dream.”

“Well it could be a prophecy.” Richie bargained. “I mean seeing things going on in your mind before they happened, didn’t that happen to that Potter lad?”

“Yeah it did, but Harry was actually special. He was the chosen one.” Stan told him.

The two boys entered the great hall and spotted their friends scattered at the tables. “Either way, I’m going to ask Eddie to be my date and we’re going to dance together at the Yule Ball next week.” Richie stated before parting ways from Stan to sit at his house table for breakfast.

-

“Who here is going to the Yule Ball?” Beverly asked as she dropped her books onto the table. The whole group was in the library (more or less) trying to study for an upcoming test in defense against the dark arts. “Ben asked me to be his date last night and obviously I said yes, so which of you losers are going to come with us?” She slid into the empty seat in front of her as Ben approached from behind a book shelf to sit next to her.

Eddie continued to look down at his notes as he wrote. “I haven’t been asked by anyone yet, so I wasn’t really planning on going.” He said with a shrug.

“I heard Mariah talking about you the other day,” Beverly said. “Something about wanting to go with you but you’d never want to go with her.” She casually mentioned. “Anyways, Stan are you and Bill going to go together?” She wiggled her eyebrows at the both of them.

“Oh, uh,” Bill stammered. “I was going to ask Stan tonight, but I was hoping that he would say yes.” He looked at Stan with a bashful look.

Stan blushed at his boyfriend. “Oh course, I’d love to go with you.” He accepted before leaning over to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Eddie continued to stare at his notes. _Mariah was wanting to be his date to the Yule Ball?_ He couldn’t get over the thought. She wasn’t wrong about him not wanting to go with her, because he most certainly did not want to go with her. Mostly because he was gay. Very gay he would tell himself but not everyone knew that about him. Actually, no one other than Bill knew that much about himself. Eddie didn’t really want to go to the Yule Ball without a date, although he didn’t want to go with a date either, unless that date was Richie. But Richie was his friend and he was also straight as they came. Even if Richie did like boys, he probably wouldn’t want to go with a _mudblood_ like him? Suddenly Eddie’s head started to spin, the words on his page flying around at a mile a minute.

Eddie closed his books and stacked them upon each other before clutching them to his chest as he stood from his spot. “I need to go,” He mumbled quickly. “I uh, need something in my room.” He quickly turned from the group before any of them could say anything.

Richie quickly jumped from his spot, gathering his books into a messy heap to follow Eddie out. “I’ll walk you back!” He called as Eddie was already a good distance away. He jogged across the floor to catch up with the smaller boy. “I’ll walk back with you.” He repeated to him.

“Hufflepuff commons is nowhere near Ravenclaw’s.” Eddie said. “Besides, I can walk on my own.” He huffed.

Richie looked down at him and frowned. “Maybe I like spending time with my friends.” He shrugged.

Eddie glanced up at Richie. The raven-haired boy easily had a few inches on him. They were the same height at one point, back when they had met in first year, but it didn’t take long before they were both growing except when Eddie stopped, Richie just kept going. Richie gave him a smile when their eyes met. “Okay.” He smiled back.

Richie stopped walking, prompting Eddie to stop beside him. “Are you really not going to the ball?” Richie asked him.

Eddie looked down at his shoes, kicking a stray rock in front of him. “I don’t have a date,” Eddie shrugged. “I don’t really want to go on my own.”

Richie took a deep breath. “I mean, I don’t have a date either.” He said. “I wouldn’t want to go without you there though.”

Eddie’s head shot up to look at him. Richie’s words were making it sound like he was going to ask him to go with him. Eddie could feel a smile creeping onto his hopeful face.

“Don’t want to be the _only_ single one there so if you went too we could both be single together?” Richie finished.

“Oh,” Eddie sighed. He readjusted his books against his chest. He should have known that Richie only wanted him to come along so he wouldn’t be seventh wheeling the rest of their group, instead of him going as his date. The idea was silly. “I don’t know, Rich.” He took a deep breath. “I’ve got to go, I’ll see you later.” Before Richie could stop him, Eddie took off down the hallway and was out of sight.

-

“Have you asked Eddie to the dance yet?” Mike asked Richie as they lounged in the Ravenclaw common room.

Richie dropped his wand onto his lap. He was playing around with _lumos_ spell just for fun when Mike asked him the question. “How do you know about that?” He asked with narrowed eyes.

“Stan may or may not have let it slip when we were at the quidditch pitch earlier.” Mike answered nonchalantly. “Don’t worry, no one else knows.”

Despite his words, Richie’s heart was still beating too fast. “No,” he settled. “I was going to but then he took off too quickly.”

“Maybe you didn’t take the right approach?” Mike suggested.

Richie ran a hand through his hair. “Probably. I’m not as good with my words as I thought.” He stated.

Mike laughed. “I had no idea, trashmouth.” Richie gave him a glare for the nickname. “Maybe you need to be more explicit with your words, try that.”

Richie nodded, contemplating the thought. “Wouldn’t hurt to try, but I’m useless on an empty stomach so let’s go eat my good chap!” He sprung up from the sofa with a cheer which made Mike laugh and off they went for supper.

Once entering the great hall, Richie spotted Eddie sitting with Ben at the Hufflepuff table, so he and Mike made their way over to slide down next to them. Ben asked Mike a question about their homework from one of the classes they shared together, leaving Eddie and Richie to their own conversation. Richie figured now was a good of time as ever to ask Eddie to be his date for the ball.

“So, Eddie,” Richie started as he turned towards the feather haired boy. “About the Yule Ball-“

“I think I’m asking Mariah to go with me.” Eddie cut him off.

“What the fuck?” Richie asked, his mouth working before his mind was. “You’re going to go with her?”

Eddie’s face scrunched up in detest, his body leaning back in defense. “Um, yeah?” He answered. “She seems to like me so why not?”

Richie’s mouth hung open as he tried to figure out what to say. He never thought that Eddie would actually go to the Yule Ball with Mariah. Now he had to ask him before he could run off and ask her. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before speaking. “Because you should go with me instead.” Richie said.

“I don’t want to go with a friend Richie, that’s lame.” Eddie argued.

“Who said I was asking as a friend?” Richie quizzed him. Eddie froze. His brown eyes opened wide as he stared at Richie in front of him. Richie thought he looked like a deer caught in headlights, except he was cuter than a deer. After Eddie hadn’t moved for a whole minute, Richie placed his hand on his arm to shake him slightly. “Eds? Eddie, are you okay?” No response. “Oh my god, guys I broke him!” He said louder to catch the attention of Mike and Ben.

The two looked over at them and Mike laughed. “Eddie, snap out of it.” Mike called to him and Eddie shook his head, blinking his eyes to focus back on Richie.

“Sorry,” he apologized. “You want to go as more than friends?” Eddie asked. Richie nodded his head. “But, you’re straight, aren’t you?”

This time it was Richie’s turn to laugh. “Oh, my dear Eddie spaghetti,” Eddie frowned at the nickname. “I’m far from it.”

“So, you’re gay?” Eddie asked him.

“It doesn’t matter what I am,” Richie explained. “What matters is that I want you to be my date to the Yule Ball this upcoming weekend.” Eddie stared at him with a smile. “So, what’s your answer, Eds?”

Eddie nodded his head eagerly. “Yes, you doofus!” He said brightly before pulling Richie in for a hug.

-

Richie and Beverly stood outside the Hufflepuff commons door as they waited for their dates to meet them. Beverly was wearing a darling pastel dress with a simple pattern while Richie was wearing the black suit his mother had sent to him last year which luckily still fit him.

“Are you sure I look okay?” He asked Beverly for what felt like the hundredth time since they arrived. If he was any more nervous he would probably collapse.

Beverly placed a hand on his shoulder. “You look great, Richie.” She coaxed him. “Perfect even!”

Richie gave her a thankful smile. Finally, the door opened, and Eddie and Ben appeared through the entry. Ben moved swiftly towards Beverly to give her a kiss and Eddie made his way towards Richie, stopping a few feet before him.

“Wow,” Richie gasped as he looked over his date. Eddie was wearing a suit similar to his own except it was a dark navy blue colour which Richie thought matched perfectly with his tanned skin. “You look amazing, Eds.” He said as he moved closer to him to give him a hug.

“Thanks, you look really good.” Eddie said to him as he blushed from the compliment.

Richie held out his hand for Eddie to take. “Shall we, my dear?” He asked with a posh sounding voice.

Eddie accepted his hand easily. “We shall.”

The four of them made their way down to the ball. The room had been decorated into a wintery scene. The walls had icy blue scarves draped about and there were simple candles floating in the air. The whole scene felt perfect around them. The whole school, along with the Beaux Batons and Durmstrang students had gathered into the hall and were eagerly waiting for the first dance to start. The classical music had begun to play, and the chosen wizards entered the dance floor with their dates to kick off the ball.

Shortly after, the other students joined in and Richie was dragging Eddie towards the floor. Richie held Eddie’s hand tightly in his and he pushed his way through the students standing on the sidelines watching but Richie was stopped just before breaking through.

“What’s wrong?” Richie asked the frozen Eddie who held him locked in place.

“I don’t know how to dance.” Eddie said only loud enough for Richie to hear.

Richie looked at his date and slowly pulled the boy closer to him. “It’s okay, Eds. I don’t really know how to either, but we can figure it out together, okay?” The upbeat song playing came to an end as it faded into one that was much slower and romantic. “Slow dancing is easy, I promise.” Richie said with a smile.

Eddie nodded his head and allowed himself to be pulled towards the center of the room. The couples around them had all slowed down to match the music and Richie pulled Eddie close to him. He placed his hand on Eddie’s hip while still holding the other and Richie relished in the feeling that was Eddie’s body so close to his own. Eddie’s height only fell a few inches shorter than Richie, allowing for them to still be able to talk without strain as they swayed back and forth.

“This is nice.” Eddie said as their feet shuffled below them.

“It is,” Richie agreed. “But I’ve gotta say, you’re a much better dancer than your mom.” He said with a wink.

“Beep beep, Rich.” Eddie warned, and Richie gave a small laugh. “I mean it though. I’m glad you asked me to come with you.”

“I’m glad you said yes.” Richie said sincerely. “No one else I’d rather be with right now.”

Eddie stared at him for a moment as they continued dancing. “Really?” He asked, still shocked that all of this was really happening. A few days ago, he was questioning whether or not Richie even liked boys but here he was now, his body pressed against Richie’s as they swayed in time to the music. It all felt too perfect to be real.

“Really.” Richie confirmed. He continued to look down at Eddie. His hand was held tight in his and he gave it a small squeeze.

The music continued to play around them. The string quartet gave the hall a romantic atmosphere. Richie wasn’t sure if it was the festivities, the music, or the soft glow of the lights around them that gave him the idea, but Eddie looked so perfect in front of him. His brown eyes practically twinkled with the stars behind him and Richie couldn’t take it anymore. He leaned forward and placed his lips on Eddie’s every so softly and prayed that Eddie wouldn’t shove him away.

In fact, the opposite happened and Eddie was letting go of Richie’s hand to place it at the nape of his neck to hold him in place as he deepened the kiss further. Richie was pulling Eddie closer against him by the hand on his waist as he swiped his tongue across his lips asking for more. Eddie let him in easily. It was their first kiss and it was messy yet so perfect at the same time.

The two were so wrapped up in each other that they didn’t notice the song coming to an end and changing back to one that was more upbeat until someone was clearing their throat next to them.

“That’s enough, Mr. Tozier and Mr. Kaspbrak.” Professor Mcgonagall warned as she walked past them.

The two quickly pulled apart from each other, their cheeks burning red. “Sorry Ma’am.” They both mumbled awkwardly before giggling at each other.

“I think I need a drink.” Eddie said as he breathed heavily.

Richie nodded. “I think I’m thirsty too.” He agreed. The two made their way over to the table with the drinks before taking a seat at an empty table.

It wasn’t long before their other friends found their way towards them, pulling them in like gravity. Eventually they were all sitting down together, everyone with smiles on their faces.

“I’ve had so much fun!” Beverly announced happily. “The night has been just absolutely perfect!”

Richie reached out for Eddie’s hand beside him and laced their fingers together. “I agree.” Richie said to his friends. “I think it’s been pretty perfect too.” Out of the corner of his eye he could see Eddie smiling at him.

“When did you become a sap?” Stan asked Richie with a smirk.

“After I visited your mom last night,” Richie answered. “She likes that sort of stuff, among other things too.” He added a wink at the end of his sentence.

“Beep beep, Richie” all of his friends said in unison, but he could hear the love behind it.

**Author's Note:**

> idk how to write endings (?)
> 
> come visit me on tumblr at totaltozier!


End file.
